Never Forget
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: Chihiro and her friends found themselves across the river with a new threat on the Spirit World. I suck at summaries but I think you will enjoy.


_"Once you meet someone you never truly forget,"_ the words seemed to run in Chihiro's mind that morning. Where did she hear that quote before? She couldn't remember. Chihiro is seventeen, she lived in that town for seven years now, and she always felt like she was missing something. Was it her old friends? Well, friend, maybe. Only she couldn't quite remember who.

"Chihiro!" Her mother called out, "Chihiro! Your friends are here!" She yelled out again. Chihiro rubbed her dark eyes as she sat up in her room, her brown hair a mess. "Be right down Mother!" She yelled out, pulling herself up from her bed. Chihiro walked to her mirror, pulling her rown hair into a ponytail and held it up by a pretty purple hair band that was homemade for her. She wished she could remember who made it for her, at times. With a sigh she pulled on a white shirt, blue pants, and a pair of sneakers. She gave one last look of herself in the mirror, pushing back her long hair before smiling to herself before making her way down the steps. Looking around her home she remembered that day she first stepped in, it was like no one been there for months when they where only a few minutes later than the movers. Though, the movers left. Not so much as a note. She shook her head before hugging her parents and making her way out the door. With a smile Chihiro was looking at her three best friends, Satsuki, Kanta, and Tombo.

Satsuki was an adventerous girl, with black hair down to her shoulders and big dark eyes, who always had an act for finding trouble. Though, she rarely caused it herself. She had a heart of gold and helped her father raise her little sister after her mother died. She is often wearing a yellow dress, she was that day as well. Kanta was a hard working boy, with short black hair and always seen in a ship captain's hat, who was pretty quiet for the most part. He seemed to get ten times more shy with Satsuki around. Kanta was often filthy, his clothes would be dirty and his shirts would have the sleeves cut off. Tombo was a big dreamer, with short sandy-blonde hair and glasses, who always wanted to fly. He was kind and would do anything to make his friends happy. By looking at Tombo you would think he wouldn't fit with the group. Well dressed in a stripped shirt and jacket and well groomed. Chihiro had the three best friends anyone could ask for, but she always felt like someone was missing. It wasn't Mei or Kiki, Kiki went back home and Mei is spending her summer at camp, it was someone else who seemed really important. _'Than why can't I remember?'_ she would often wonder to herself.

"Chihiro, didn't you hear me?" Chihiro finally blinked, looking at Satsuki. "I said, I have somewhere we can go today." She said smiling, linking her arms with the blushing Kanta, as she nodded.

"Oh! Sure!" Chihiro shook her head, shaking all of her bad thoughts off. "Lead the way?" She suggested which made Satsuki grin before climbing on her bike, everyone but Tombo getting on their bikes (he was already on his). Chihiro smiled, watching the scenery as they rode their bikes through the hills. She watched her three friends in front of her, all four where seventeen. Going to be adults soon. "The imagination will fade soon," her father use to tell her.

"We're here!" Chihiro shook her thoughts, looking to Satsuki. She got off her bike, looking at the tunnel. In front of the tunnel was a stone creature. Everything about the place was eery and she remembered it. She couldn't quite place where or how. She looked to Satsuki. "You okay, Chihiro?"

"I think I been here before," Chihiro said, glancing through the tunnel before looking over at Satsuki, Kanta, and Tombo. Tombo seemed excited by the idea and Kanta was a bit indifferent but nodded in agreement once looking at the excited Satsuki. "I don't know guys..."

"Out of all people your going to be the scardy cat?" Tombo teased, pushing his glasses up on his face to look at Chihiro completely.

"Alright, fine," the red faced Chihiro said before making her way through the tunnel. Each step she felt more and more... Could she dare say home? Well, not home persey, just everything felt so familiar. "I know I been here before." She whispered to herself, looking around the stone tunnel that lead into a room that resembled somewhat of a church.

"Hey guys!" She looked over to see Tombo running out of the building to see the field. The grass smelt so clean as everything around them looked abandonded. With a big breath of air she had a quick flash of her, as a ten year old, flying in the sky.

"This place is so pretty," Satsuki whispered looking about, making Chihiro nod in agreement. The place was gorgeous but she had no real memory of it. Maybe flashes of a dream she once had. She looked back at Satsuki and Katana, holding hands, as they walked farther. Towards a market place.

"The food smell so good," Katana said, sniffing around. A flash of panic rose through Chihiro, before she know it she screamed not to eat the food, though she gave no reason as of why. Did she even know why?

"Chill, that would be stealing." Tombo said shaking his head, "We can wait for when they open."

"I feel like we're," she meant 'they', "meant to be here." Chihiro looked around before looking up. Why was it almost dark already? She just woke up. "Tombo, what time is it?" She asked looking around the area.

"Its, umm," he looked at the time and blinked, "Almost six, how long was the bike ride?" He asked looking to the others.

"No more than twenty minutes." Satsuki said furrowing her brows together. There was something odd about this place. Though, this time it was her that kept walking. She could hear the other three walk behind her.

Kohaku, through the years, began to take more and more control of the world. Yubaba eventually got ran out of her position over the people. Now Kohaku was the ones taking care of the people and she kept to her job as the hostess. He often visited Zeniba, soon calling her Granny too. Through the years he grew with time. Now a man, looking almost twenty with long brown hair, held back with Chihiro's old hair band, and his sea green eyes took more of an earthy color.

He missed Chihiro, but knew it was dangerous if she where to ever return, so he casted a spell and made her forget the world. Play it off as a dream. She didn't need to return. It would only harm her or knowing Yubaba make it to where she could never leave again.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair, placing down a small wooden figure of Chihiro that Kaonashi (No-Face) made for him. He looked out of his window to see four teenagers walking around the market place. His eyes went wide, "..."

As if on cue Rin, Yubaba's name for her was Lin, ran in. "Sen is back! Haku, did you see her?!" She sounded excited, she missed the runt. That girl was like her little sister. "I thought you put a spell on her?"

Kohaku looked up at her, nodding. "I did. I don't understand why she was able to return." He said, unsure what to do. "Its almost dark, they will see everyone soon."

"As long as those brats are with Sen they shouldn't get hurt." Rin said with a slight shrug. Kohaku at times couldn't understand her lack for compassion.

"They already passed the river, they won't be able to return." He said, his monotone quite clear that this may not end good. "Yubaba won't send her home twice."

"Good, maybe she will stay." She said before crossing her arms, "Get you out of this bad mood." She mumbled. She hasn't changed at all through the years. She looks the same and everything. The look Kohaku gave suggested she needed to quit talking, "Alright, alright. I better go tell Kamaji she is back." She said leaving as Kohaku only nodded. People of the Spirit world did grow fond of that human girl but it didn't mean this was safe for her none the less.

"Rin!" Kohaku called, Rin peeking her head in, "Tell the others not one person is to touch Chihiro or her friends, or they will have me to deal with." He declared, his eyes going silver for only a moment.

Rin gave a small smile, giving a salute that said she would do so. As she walked out she started doing a little dance where she stood. She knew Chihiro could help the Spirit World, the Spirits know that its needed.


End file.
